


How Things Should've Been

by KitsuneMalfoy



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Everyone Is Alive, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneMalfoy/pseuds/KitsuneMalfoy
Summary: (Fix-It story) Newt is still alive, Thomas realizes that he's in love with Newt the moment Newt opens his eyes for the first time.





	How Things Should've Been

\--------- 

The moment when Newt opened his eyes, he winced when the bright sun hit his vision, a groan left his lips, was this real? Was he alive? Was everything that happened previously just a nightmare? He could remember Thomas, pleading with him, begging Thomas to end his life, he pleaded for him to not let him become a monster, he expected to wake up in hell, but he didn't expect to wake up with the sun beaming down at him through the cracks of the hut that they had placed him in. 

“Newt..” Newt turned his head, he saw Thomas sitting next to him, with a bright smile on his face, tears swarming in his eyes. “Oh god..Newt..I..I thought I lost you..” Thomas felt his voice crack he watched as Newt opened his eyes fully, a sob left his lips. 

“Tommy..” Newt whispered his name, he never thought he would have seen Thomas again, but here he was sitting next to him, crying over the fact that he was alive. 

“I thought..I thought I would never have gotten the chance...” Thomas whispered he reached out and brushed his knuckles against Newt's cheek, it was just as soft as he had imagined his skin to be, there was no sign of the illness on his skin, looking just as radiant as he did when he first met Newt back in the Glade. 

“The chance for what Tommy?” Newt whispered back, he could feel his heart race when Thomas had brushed his fingers against his skin, he shivered a bit from the warmth of his touch, he had dreamed of touching Thomas for a long time. 

“I..I never would have been able to say..” Thomas heard his voice quiver, he still couldn't believe that he was alive, he was holding Newt, looking into his eyes, he wanted to say how much he loved him, he could feel his heart racing even more. He stared at Newt who was looking at him with a confused look on his face. 

“Tommy..what is it?” He reached out his hand, letting it hold onto Thomas's. Thomas leaned down and pressed his forehead against the blonde, their lips close enough so they could touch but barely he imagined what it would be like to kiss them, what they would taste like, how they would feel against his own. 

“I love you.. I love you Newt.” When Thomas said those words, Newt didn't hesitate to lean up and kiss his lips, the moment he did, he didn't want to stop, Thomas tasted amazing against his lips, just as he had imagined he would, the kiss was slow, soft and gently, afraid if they moved to fast, everything would fall apart. 

Thomas moved his hand into Newt's hair, letting it run through his soft locks, a quiet moan left Newt when he felt Thomas's fingers in his hair, their lips moved in sync neither of them wanting to pull away. 

“I love you too Tommy..” Newt whispered against Thomas's lips after he had pulled away for air, Thomas couldn't stop the smile from forming on his lips as he was glad to have Newt back in his arms again, he vowed to never let anything happen to him, ever again.


End file.
